


Hello Darkness My Old Friend

by lilolilyrae



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: But ending in fluff, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Danny wishes Steve would spend more time with him instead of some girls...Steve Shows up to show him he wants to do just that.





	1. Chapter 1

Danny should _know_ not to drink on an empty stomach.

He does know better. It's just-  _Steve._  

Always just Steve. Stupidly reckless, incredibly too hot out of his league Steven McGarrett.

 

Danny has come to the bar to drink all thoughts of Steve away, of him almost dying again and of him flirting with the pretty and very female nurse that had patched him up.

But the bartender has a buzzcut just like Steve, so of course that had just reminded Danny of him. If he weren't in public he'd have hit his head against the bar to leave it there.

Steve is probably at home by now, or at someone else's place, but either way in a bed and not alone, celebrating his once again not dying. 

Whatever.

Danny doesn't need him to have fun.

Right?

Ugh, he is hopelessly gone on the man.

 

 

Taking a swig from his drink, Danny turns his head and- 

Is he hallucinating now?

Because that is most certainly the target of his affections currently walking towards the bar.

 

"Steve??"

"Danno!" Steve's head whips around, and he comes rushing towards him. 

"Didn't even get to drink an end of work beer with you yet! Kono told me you'd be here"

"Oh, did she now?"

"Hey, sorry, should I leave? Is this-"

"No, no!" Danny can hear the panic in his own voice and tries to calm himself. "Don't go- I just hadn't expected you to show up here, is all. Thought you'd be home with the pretty emergency nurse by now."

"What?" Steve actually looks hurt by this, and there's something else underneath... Why does Danny feel like he just hit him with those words when he'd honestly thought they were the truth just a few minutes ago?

Sure, Steve can't possibly sleep with as many women as some people say he does, it's just a complete logistical impossibility with the job they do, but still.

 

"What what, Steven? You were flirting with her, and I'm not saying there's anything wrong with that, just saying I didn't expect you to be here is all."

"I didn't mean to flirt." Steve crosses his arms over his chest, pouting. 

"Oh yeah? Then what was it with the looks and the hands and the saying that- no, wait, why didn't you mean to flirt? She's totally your type!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is n- Danny, can you trust me that I know what my own type is?"

Steve takes a swig from his bottle of beer.

Danny is just confused. 

"No, enlighten me, I know who you've been with in the past, and unless there was a very weird string of coincidences leading to you sleeping with women _not_ your type, then-"

"So maybe it's changed."

"What? Okay, then what'd it change to?"

"You." Steve looks pained.

"What?"

"You! It's you, Danno, you're the goddamn reason I can't go on one-night stands anymore!"

"Wait what? No wait don't talk I- what? You- I- huh?? Wait, can't or _won't_ go on one night stands anymore?"

Steve just rolls his eyes. "Forget it" he mutters. "I promise I won't try anything you'd be uncomfortable with, so just forget it, okay?"

Then he chucks his beer, puts down the bottle with a thunk and walks out the bar.

 

 Danny openly gapes after him.

Then he nearly falls of the barstool in his hurry go after Steve.

"Hey!" Snatching Steve's sleave, he reaches him just as he was about to cross the street.

"What, Danno?" he's trying to sound annoyed with him, but Danny thinks he might be choking down tears.

"You meant this? What you just said? You're _into me_?"

Slowly, Steve nods.

And Danny doesn't need any more of an invitation to press his lips to Steve's. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote another chapter because of the amazing feedback I got on the first part! THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO COMMENTED, YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!! <3
> 
> So, have some more hurt/comfort because I'm a sucker for it :D

_He's kissing Steve!_

It's turning in Danny's head, combined with a lot of giant exclamation marks. 

He's kissing Steve, and it feels _amazing_!

And. Wait. They're totally in public, directly under a lantern next to a traffic light where there are- Danny opens one eye to check- yep, there's cars standing there, and one woman is definitely gaping at them.

Just because Steve confessed being attracted to Danny doesn't mean he'd be ready to flaunt their relationship in public- if he even wants a relationship at all, oh fuck he hadn't even considered that aspect yet- after all until a few seconds ago Danny had been under the impression that the other man was straight as a ruler, so Steve's definitely deep enough in the closet to find narnia.

 

Danny quickly breaks the contact, breathing heavily despite it really having been nothing more than a really long peck on the lips.

"I, uh-" 

He's momentarily distracted by how dazed Steve looks at him. He did this! And by how beautiful Steve looks in this light...

But first things first.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"You didn't mean it?" 

Steve looks like a hurt puppy, immediately backing away.

"No! I mean, yes I did mean the kiss and all that, but I didn't mean to just spring at you in public like that! Half of Hawaii probably saw, oh god, I'm so a sorry, I didn't want to ruin your reputation like that-"

Slowly, a grin spreads over Steve's face.

"So _my_ reputation is all you're worried about?"

At Danny's slow nod, Steve grins fully and draws him closer with both hands holding onto Danny's waist. 

"Good think I don't give a fuck about that, then. Plus, im fairly certain saying half of Hawaii saw us is an overestimation, Danno, no need to freak out..."

"Well, half of Oahu then! And what do you mean freak out?? How should I know you very manly army super seal are not just apparently-"

"Navy, Danno, Navy-"

"not just apparently gay and into me, which, fine, more than fine actually, but also okay with broadcasting it to the city free to see? I really haven't been able to know that-"

 

Yeah, the bickering definitely hasn't changed.

Except Steve can shut him up with a kiss now.

Not like Danny will forget the argument... But for now, he choses to enjoy the feeling of Steve's lips moving on his own.

 

* * *

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr and instagram @lilolilyrae, I even did a (very lowbudget) female Steve McGarrett cosplay once!
> 
> If you liked this fic, let me know!


End file.
